


Shrek /Dream SMP: The big green man, his slaves, and the search for a cure

by LadyFanart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFanart/pseuds/LadyFanart
Summary: Shrek/Dream lives with his slaves, GeorgeNotFound (George) and Sapnap. One day Donkey comes in and begs Shrek/Dream to help him, because Tommyinnit (18y/o in this world) (Tommy) has fallen ill and only Shrek/Dream knows how to cure him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Shrek (Shrek)/Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Tommyinnit/Donkey
Comments: 1





	Shrek /Dream SMP: The big green man, his slaves, and the search for a cure

It was six AM and the sun was shining. The big green musculair ogre, Shrek/Dream, woke up and looked to his left: George was there, naked. Then he looked to his right: his Sapnap was laying there, all damp of last night. Then Shrek/Dream noticed something. A slight pulling under this broad torso. This dick was still warm and being clenched on. Under the covers, George was still quite active, but above he was as cool as a cucumber. Shrek/Dream was just taking in the scene, when a loud thud was heard.

Donkey stormed into their room. "SHREK/DREAM I NEED YOU TO COME!" Donkey was not fazed at all by the still miraculously sleeping slaves. Shrek/Dream got up annoyed. "What's wrong with you bud, can't a guy like me relax once in a while?" Donkey responded by saying:"NO itsss very urgent. Tommy fell ill!" Shrek/Dream shruged and then said:"That's your lover, no can do with my magic slime. You gotta produce it yourself." Donkey nearly cried: "He's gonna die! Please help me, how can I produce it?." Shrek/Dream answered: "Ya gotta get it from within," he pointed not at Donkey's heart but at Donkey's shaft. Shrek/Dream continued: "And the best way of healing is through the backside. Can Tommy still move?" Donkey now full of hope screamed: "YES, THANKYOU!" Then Donkey ran out of the room and Shrek/Dream closed the door to spend some more time with his slaves now wideawake and hungry for some magic slime. That day the moans roamed over L'manberg. Tommy lived once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day.


End file.
